Border of resurgance
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: the Hakurei border has fallen and those of Gensokyo have joined the society of technocratic japan, however Yukari Yakumo has other plans. just how far is she willing to go to bring back Gensokyo and how much is she willing to destroy? and how much will those against her ideals let her get way with? rated M for violence, language and possible gore. many character will appear.
1. Choices

Marisa Kirisame groaned to herself as she took out and looked at her phone sleepily.

12:30

Why was she awake this early in the day?

Knock knock

Oh, that's why she thought to herself as she slowly got off of her living rooms couch and carefully made her way to the door of her apartment and opened it up to see who was bothering her so early in the day.

"Good morning Marisa"

Marisa looked up as she opened the door and was met with someone she had not seen since the fall of the Hakurei border. Before her stood a woman about the same height as her, wearing a short black skirt and black leather jacket both with blue edging. She would not have recognized her had she not heard her voice of noticed her bright blue hair.

"Cirno?"

Cirno smiled at this "I'm glad you recognize me after so much time Marisa, but we might want to go inside"

"Why?" questioned Marisa. In response Cirno pointed down, so Marisa looked down to see why. She was wearing only her pajama pants. Marisa quickly covered herself with her arm and ushered Cirno into her apartment.

Marisa's apartment was just like her home in Gensokyo had been. The floor was covered in a combination of books, cloths and random junk while the kitchen counters themselves were almost spotlessly clean. Cirno looked up from scanning the room to see Marisa herself in the middle of throwing on the last of her clothing. Completely different from what she wore in Gensokyo Marisa was wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt and black skirt, and was brushing her long blonde hair as she began asking questions.

"you look….different then when I last saw you Cirno" Marisa commented as she sat down on the couch.

Cirno laughed to herself as she leaned against the nearby kitchen counter. "The last time I saw you was back in Gensokyo so of course I'm different. You look quite different yourself.

Marisa sighed to herself at this. "My old look drew far too much attention, besides it didn't exactly work with the job I've gotten myself. That's not quite what I meant though Cirno, you um well the thing is that you, well."

"I'm not as uselessly stupid" Cirno butted in saying exactly what Marisa was thinking to herself.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Sure you were Marisa. While many people lost things when the border fell a few people gained things. When the border fell I lost much of my power but I also lost my childishness and gained far more intellect that matches my age better."

Marisa was confused "but fairies don't age"

"True but if you recall correctly I was or am a fairy who had not resurrected much because of my strength. There are a lot of theories on it but no true answer except that the truth is I'm not the old Cirno who talked about herself in their person and called herself the strongest. But I am me."

Marisa sat there stunned. The Cirno before was the Cirno from Gensokyo, after all there was only one Cirno, but she was very different. She was tall and well-built but also seemed strong just from the way she stood and acted, her wings were also nowhere to be seen. But she still felt the same as the Cirno she always would know.

"baka"

"I am not an idiot dammit!" screamed Cirno in response to Marisa's comment with made Marisa fall off of her couch laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I just had to make sure it was you Cirno, on to a better topic I'm surprised to see you here" Marisa stated as she climbed back onto the couch.

Cirno shook her head and sighed to herself. "I'm actually here for a reason. I assume you've heard about the string of brutal murders around 32nd street and 31st avenue correct?"

Marisa thought to herself "I think so; I don't go anywhere near there though"

"The one committing them is Flandre scarlet"

What. But Flandre had gotten better in Gensokyo, so much so she would go to the human village alone on occasion, what happened?

"How about the string of desiccated corpses found in agora park?" asked Cirno quickly.

"Um yeah, wasn't someone from Gensokyo a casualty there?"

"Yes, wriggle Nightbug is dead. Yamame Kurodani is the one that did it."

"What! Are you sure, for both points?"

"Yes. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how some people took the Hakurei border breaking?"

Marisa just nodded. While many people like herself, Keine Kamishirasawa and patchouli knowledge where able to adjust to the modern world many people were not able too. And while the government of japan was able to help everyone with paperwork and was able to help most people get jobs of some kind and pull them into society some people could not adjust so badly that they ended up falling into the darker corners of society, hell she had heard that a significant number of Youkai that lived in the forests of Gensokyo had reverted to semi feral states and had to be hunted down by the governments special supernatural defence force. Wait a minute.

"Cirno, how do you know all this?

"Oh right how silly of me" Cirno stated as she took out a card and showed it to Marisa.

Marisa looked at the card in shock. It was authentic government identification for Cirno Atai, level three agent of the Japanese supernatural defence initiative.

"You-, you're a JSDI operative?"

"Yep, I'm telling you this all of this for two reason." Cirno stated as she put away her ID card and stood in front of Marisa. "Among these strings of murders we've discovered two more people committing them at least."

"Who?"

"We need your help to stop these acts of violence and to stop the plans they have in store for japan and possibly the world"

"Who?"

"They have been killing both humans and Youkai and it needs to stop"

"WHO CIRNO?"

"They call themselves the resurgence. They are intent upon recreating the Hakurei border through any means." Stated Cirno coldly

Oh no

"To do this they need massive amounts of mana and spiritual energy."

No, no, no.

"To get this energy they have been harvesting it from humans and Youkai alike by killing them and decimating their souls to gain this energy.

NO, NO, NO!

"Yukari Yakumo and Reimu Hakurei have made their move. We've been trying to stop this for a while but it has gotten too big for us to stop. They have made their side of this conflict and we have ours. It's time to decide Marisa.

Will you destroy everything just to recreate our old lifestyles?

Or will you fight to protect your new one?

Resurgence or protectorate, which will it be Marisa?"

**Authors notes**

**And here we have the first chapter to border of resurgence. Technically this is my second touhou fanfiction however were going to count it as the first because I have no idea where I had put the written version of my first one.**

**On that note I would love to hear people thoughts on what we have here so far and how you like the renditions of characters, especially Cirno!**


	2. rainy nights

Cirno stood outside of the apartment that Marisa resided in and sighed to herself as she let the light rain hit her face. The clouds were a light gray and the rain was more of a sprinkle than an actual rain, though that would probably change as the night went on. Springing such information of Marisa was probably a bad idea, after all she had been very good friends with Reimu and was now conflicted about the whole mess in general. At least Marisa said she would think about it, which was about all she could hope for at this point.

Grumble

Cirno groaned as she began walking down the street. Guess it was time to get a meal, and she knew the best place close by.

After about a half hour of walking Cirno breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that there was only a single person at Mystia's restaurant. Unlike some people who had trouble adapting to the modern world Mystia took it in stride, going from owning a small meal cart, to a meal truck to a small storefront restaurant in a matter of months. The Night Bird Grill, as she had named it, only seated about seven people at its street side counter but within the last few months it had become one of the top ten places in the city for an evening meal, and the top place for eel ramen.

Sitting down at the counter Cirno looked and saw an unlikely face. Wearing black denim hot pants and a black tube top, Yuugi Hoshiguma did not look like someone who would work at a machine shop. Luckily though, wearing such a thing to work, and in general had made her well known and actually helped the machine shop get increased business After all, it was not like showing skin would get her hurt, being an Oni had its benefits.

As she noticed her Yuugi noticed Cirno as well. "Hey, Mystia, we got a lively one! Hey Cirno, how're you doing?" Yuugi asked loudly as she moved a seat closer to Cirno so that only one seat was between them.

"Pretty well, Yuugi, you?"

"Eh, it's not going bad."

"That's good. Good evening, Mystia. How are you doing tonight?" Cirno asked, diverting her attentions to Mystia who had her back to them, cooking up a storm.

"Pretty good, business is great. The usual right?" Mystia replied and asked as she turned and placed a large bowl of eel ramen in front of Cirno and another in front of Yuugi.

Yuugi laughed to herself as she began digging in to the enormous bowl of ramen while continuing the three way conversation with skill. "Oh yeah, you were going to see Marisa today right?

"Oh yeah, how's Marisa doing?" asked Mystia right after Yuugi had as Cirno put down her bowl and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Well it seems like she's doing okay. Still as messy as usual but it seems she's put a rein on her old theft habits and is working at a nightclub now.

Mystia and Yuugi both went quiet for a few moments and then burst into a happy fit of laughs.

"What's so funny?" asked Cirno as she picked up her bowl to finish off the eel and noodles.

"Nothing, it's just that that kind of suits Marisa, I think." commented Mystia as she wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and handed Yuugi a large stein of alcohol.

"Yeah, it really does. Do you want a swig?" Yuugi asked as Cirno finished her bowl of ramen.

Cirno shook her head as she cracked her neck and turned around to face the street. "No, I'm on duty still. I have another place I need to check out."

"About what?"

"The conflict. It's escalating rather fast. You still on the fence, Yuugi?" Cirno asked as she tilted her head toward Yuugi who seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah, I'm still on the fence. I've had few problems with humans at my work, but not customers. They know they can't lie to me. I heard Suika is tempted to join the resurgence though." Yuugi looked at Mystia as she continued, "What about you, Mystia?"

Mystia shook her head and began washing some dishes. "Officially I'm not taking a side in the conflict. Unofficially I rather like this new lifestyle. I would not be against Gensokyo coming back but I don't like the way they're going about it." Mystia answered as Cirno stood up and dropped some coins on the counter.

"Good to hear. I got to get going, so I'll talk to you later, Kay?" said Cirno as she left the restaurants overhang and walked into the now pouring rain. She couldn't hear what Yuugi and Mystia said in reply as she left but she didn't need to, she knew that it was a friendly goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Cirno had left all Marisa was able to do was sit on her couch and take in the information given to her.

Reimu was alive. She was alive and killing people!

Yukari had resurfaced after disappearing. Resurfaced and killing people as well!

It did not make sense. Why would Reimu of all people go around killing people? Regardless of the reason it did not match her personality, and how was she alive anyhow?

She needed to get more information, but not from Cirno. Cirno would not lie to her but that would not mean she could not bend the truth. No, she needed to get information that she could trust. Unfortunately there was only one person she knew she could trust perfectly, and they had not talked in a while.

"Well, I haven't actually been to the city's Museum of History yet."


	3. Hatred

The Museum of History resided in the city center and was more a complex than a real museum. Taking up almost thirty square city blocks it was the biggest building around. Being not only a museum but a library and research facility as well made some wings of the complex busy. The main building, the museum and offices were usually only moderately crowded during the day, luckily it was not the day. Marisa walked into the massive main hall and went straight for the information desk.

"I need to see Patchouli!" she stated instantly not even giving the clerk a chance to turn to her.

The clerk heard her and sighed to himself as he looked and gauged Marisa. She was wearing a black skirt and a simple white sleeveless shirt in addition to her black boots and socks. Her blonde hair flowed freely as the complex's air conditioning would occasionally blow in their direction. "Curator Knowledge is busy and will not meet with anyone, miss. Please come back tomorrow and book an appointment"

"You don't understand. I'm an old friend, I need to see her."

"You cannot. Now leave before I call security and they -!"

"That won't be necessary Rufus," a sultry voice said from Marisa's left. Turning, Marisa saw none other than Koakuma standing there in her usual attire, except the skirt she wore was full length and she was wearing a pair of glasses. From the looks of things, Koakuma had changed a bit too; being slightly taller and having even more ridiculous curves to her already well-shaped body.

"Miss Kuma, are you sure?" the clerk asked quickly.

Koakuma smiled "Yes, don't worry about it. Marisa, if you would please follow me," she motioned to Marisa as she said this. As they left the main wing and went down a series of stairs and halls Marisa finally decided to say something.

"Um, you look well Koa."

Koakuma stopped mid step and turned her head to look at Marisa. "Indeed, Lady Patchouli and I have been able to readapt to modern society quite well. You don't look half bad either."

"I've, been doing okay. How'd you know I was here?"

"We did not. I just happened to be around and saw the commotion you were making. I figured that after all this time you must have a reason for not having visited sooner, yes?

"Yeah, I kind of just never had time."

"Why is that? Oh right, they kept you at the government building longer than most people to help curb your borrowing habit, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, we're here." stated Koa as she opened a set of familiar double doors. Once opened it was obvious to Marisa where they were. The voile library, how the hell did she get her library under a museum complex! In addition to that little fact the library looked the same as it always did and everything was exactly where she had remembered it to be, except the electrical cables on the tops of the shelves, that was new. After a few moments of walking the two of them same up to a familiar table. At it, sat Patchouli Knowledge wearing a purple suit of all things, and had her hair done into the usual braids, but without her hat. She turned her head to see who was there and her eyes widened immediately. She quickly got up and with un-Patchouli-like speed ran over and hugged Marisa with a yell.

"Marisa!"

Glomp!

"Uh, hi Patchy."

Patchouli let go of Marisa. "Don't hi me, why the hell did you not come by earlier? I'm pretty sure you could have borrowed more books!"

"Um, I actually have put a reign on my borrowing habit, that's why I was stuck at the institute for three months longer than most people."

Patchouli looked taken aback. "Wow that would have taken a lot to manage. Let's sit down."

Both of them sit down as Koa ran off somewhere, probably to get some tea.

"So you're the curator of the entire museum?"

Patchouli nodded. "My knowledge of history was effective, considering I lived through a decent portion of it. We also do minor research on magic here so I was a natural choice."

"…."

"What's wrong Marisa," Patchouli asked as Koa came back and placed cups of tea before the two of them and then sat down herself.

"Err, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well if you say so. I'm surprised Alice hasn't visited yet; do know how she's doing?"

Marisa tried to speak and then looked to her side. "You didn't hear? Right before the border completely collapsed Shinki came by and forcibly whisked Alice back to Makai!"

"But, that means she's stuck there permanently!"

"Yeah."

"I see. That's rather sad then. Either way I'm assuming that you came by for a reason, yes?"

"Actually yes, I came by to ask your thought on the conflict."

"…so you've been asked to take a side then?" patchouli asked grimly.

"Yeah. Cirno came by yesterday afternoon and asked me to help their side, the protectorate. Did someone ask you?"

"Kind of, Sakuya came by about a week ago and was talking about Remi's plans and ideals and how I should help bring Gensokyo back."

"I came because I want to know your thoughts on the whole thing."

Patchouli silently drank some of her tea. As she put it down she crossed her legs and leaned forward. "All right, here's what I basically know about the whole conflict. The two sides are the people siding with the government and protecting the current peace, calling themselves the Protectorate. The other side is comprised of those who wish to bring Gensokyo back into existence, the resurgence. From what I understand Yukari needs an absolutely massive amount of magical and spiritual energy to recreate it. To this end, the people of the resurgence are following the concept of victory at any cost, and are killing people indiscriminately to harvest their energy. The protectorate forces, backed by the government, wish to keep things how they are, for the most part. They are fighting against the resurgence to stop them from killing people."

"Are you picking a side?"

"I've yet to decide, but in all honesty I would probably go with the Protectorate if I did take a side."

"Why?"

"The government has been doing research on ways to make mana more prevalent to potentially use it as a power source and to help non humans; I've also lived outside of Gensokyo before so it's not that hard for me. I also dislike all the senseless killing; all it does is create bad blood and cause problems."

"How is the resurgence getting the mana they need then? If their getting spiritual energy from people."

"That I do not know."

Marisa sat across from patchouli and sighed to herself. "Do you know anything else?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who's all with the protectorate?"

"I only know of a few, Eiren Yagokoro, Reisen Undongein Inaba, Keine Kamishirasawa, and Mokou Fujiwara for sure. Though I believe that Keine and Mokou are only helping part time."

"Cirno's an agent for the JSDF."

"I had not heard of that till you said so earlier, it's not what I would expect for sure."

"Do you know who's in the resurgence?"

"I only know of a few for sure. Yamame Kurodani, the rest of the SDM, and, who else, ah yes…the only other person I know of is Yuuka Kazami."

Marisa shuddered. Yuuka was probably one of the five most powerful people in Gensokyo; if she wanted she could probably waste the entire city in a matter of minutes if she had enough energy.

Patchouli probably knew what Marisa was thinking. "They have a lot more people with them than they let on, they don't want to get found out by the public."

"Yeah that makes sense; it just makes me wonder why I was asked to help at all."

"What do you mean? You were responsible for helping deal with the biggest incidents in all of Gensokyo, of course both sides would want your power!" Patchouli stated.

Marisa looked down at the table and then back up to Patchouli, it was time to give her the info. "What power"

"What do you mean Marisa?"

"You're a real magician, one who has shrugged off the constraints of being human. You are your own source of mana. I don't have that, I cannot fly anymore, no potion I brew does anything other than taste bad, and I can barely cast a simple magic bolt!"

Patchouli stared at her for a good minute before leaning back in her chair and taking in the information she was just given. "You have no magic?"

"No."

"No flight, no nothing?"

"Nothing."

"What about your Hakkero?"

"Destroyed when the border collapsed."

Patchouli seemed conflicted as she tried to say something, anything. She turned her head to the side and exhaled. "I'm sorry Marisa; I don't know what to say."

"No one ever does when I tell them."

"You've told others this?"

"A few people, Keine, Mystia, and Kourin mainly. I'm pretty sure Cirno knows too since she's with the government."

"And yet she still asked you to help. Do you know why?"

"No. I don't even know how I would help if I decided to."

"I see. Well, I think, … what is it Koa?" Patchouli asked as Koa put away a cellphone and tapped the table, causing a monitor to slide up out of it. On the monitor it showed the main lobby of the museum that Marisa had entered less than an hour before. Where the front desk should have been there was only chunks of wood and some stone debris, and from the looks of the camera angle and lights, the front door and parts of the wall were destroyed. As the smoke cleared from the image, they could see the form of a certain crow. With her long black hair and her large black wings and cape they both recognized her instantly. Utsuho Reiji, Hell crow of the Komeji's. Seeing this, Patchouli grabbed Marisa's hand and dragged her out of the library behind her, far quicker than Marisa had ever seen Patchouli move.

In less than a minute they were back at the main hall, just in time to see Utsuho standing back up. Her form had changed little from Gensokyo, though her control rod now was black and red, not brown, and seemed far thinner and almost like some kind of beam weapon from a science fiction movie. She wore a uniform similar to Cirno's, though hers had red edging instead of blue, and was cut for her bustier form. She lifted her control rod arm and pointed it out the crumbling doorway, as if waiting for something. Almost on cue, Flandre Scarlet flew right out of the smoke cloud and right for Utsuho, who was indeed ready for her. With a single momentary flash, Utsuho's control rod unleashed a small blast of energy which connected to Flandre's head, smashing her right back out of the building and into a building on the opposite side of the street. Utsuho kept her control rod up as she looked to her side and noticed Marisa and Patchouli standing there.

"Please do not interfere. This is official JSDI business," she said as she walked out of the building still pointing her control rod at Flandre, who had just fallen off the buildings wall and slammed into the ground. Walking over, she thrust her control rod into Flandre's back, or at least she would have if Flandre had not rolled to the side and gotten up.

Flandre brushed her wrist on her mouth, wiping away a small amount of blood and then noticed Patchouli and Marisa standing on the stairs of the building she had thrown Utsuho through. "Hey Patchouli, can you help me ground this bird!" she asked with a grin as she flipped around Laevatein and held it ready to swing into Utsuho.

Patchouli slowly began walking down the steps of the museum "Utsuho, may I ask why you are fighting Flandre?"

"I caught her, murdering a homeless man while I was on patrol a few blocks from here." Utsuho replied as she continued to point her control rod at Flandre.

"I see," Patchouli chimed as she raised her arms to the sky. In seconds the five colored Gems of the Philosopher's Stone appeared above her in a wide vertical circle and began pinning around. A moment later she all the stones sent out beams of colored energy that all collided with Flandre, with great precision. As the smoke cleared, Flandre could be seen clutching where her lower arm once was, and multiple points of her body seemed to be savagely burned. With a growl she shook her wings and took off to the skies in a quick retreat.

As she saw her opponent flee, Utsuho lowered her control rod and then proceeded to fall to her hands and knees, breathing heavily as Patchouli walked up to her. "I'm going to assume you did not intend to smash through my museums front door?"

Utsuho looked up and shook her head, "No, I was thrown through, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but if you're working for the JSDI then I'd suggest you try to keep people out of it unless they have chosen a side."

"Noted, and thank you for the assist Patchouli. I must go now, I'll have to file a conflict report or Satori Sama will have my head." Utsuho stated as she unfurled her great black wings and took off to the skies.

Marisa stood on the museum landing and watched Utsuho fly off. People on the sidewalks and streets that had seen the conflict seemed more amazed than scared at what they had seen, all Marisa could feel was hate though. Before Patchouli could notice, Marisa walked down the stairs and around the side of the museum and back to her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marisa stormed into her apartment and threw off her jacket in a fit of rage, tripping on a piece of clothing and falling onto her couch, her face full of tears. Most people had lost some of their power when the border fell, but she had lost everything! Flandre and Patchouli barely seemed phased at the lack of mana, even Utsuho and Cirno still had their power to an extent, and she had nothing. People gained places to live and work and gained new capability, she gained almost nothing. Many people lost a bit of power but gained something in return, like intellect for Cirno and Utsuho, or a successful business rank or title like Patchouli, but she had lost everything and gained nothing at all. Of all the people from Gensokyo that she had heard about, she was the only one to have lost all of her power.

ALL OF IT!

All she could do was cry into the arms of the couch as the night went on and on. She had lost more than anyone else, family, friends, and her abilities that she had so adored.


	4. Meetings

Cirno stood against the wall of the JSDI's main science lab as Utsuho was chewed out by both Satori Komeji and Eiren Yagokoro for not having stuck to protocol the day before. Cirno did not see how she could have really. After all, meeting Flandre Scarlet was the most unlikely scenario that could have happened. Granted she was being yelled at mainly because she left her partner behind, and Rin Kaenbyou was not happy about that. Cirno sighed to herself as she looked to her right where her partner had just entered the room and walked over to her, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Good morning, Reisen."

"Good morning, Cirno. What's this about?" Reisen gestured towards Utsuho, Eiren and Satori.

"Utsuho goofed slightly. She engaged Flandre and left Rin behind accidentally when she tried to follow her."

"Well, that is kind of understandable as Rin can't fly."

"I thought that too. Eiren and Satori seem to more angry that she let her run off and caused collateral damage to the city's museum."

"I see. I'll have to look at the report later. She did file it,right?"

"Yeah, right after beating Flandre. She only remembered this morning that she left Rin behind."

"Oh, geez." Reisen smacked herself in the face lightly before repositioning herself against the wall. "Do we have orders yet?"

"I'm hoping we will as soon as the two of them are done berating Utsuho, which they should be done soon. I think." Cirno stated as she pointed to Satori who was saying something to Eiren. After a few moments of what looked to be an argument between Eiren and Satori, Eiren motioned for Cirno and Reisen to come over.

Taking their spots, Cirno and Riesen now stood at casual attention beside Utsuho and Rin, their uniforms differently only in their edging colors of blue, purple, red, and orange. Before them, Satori wearing a black suit, and Eiren, wearing her normal clothing under a long white labcoat stood before them.

"Alright, here's the deal. We want both of your groups to patrol. However, because of the sighting of Flandre, you must not engage enemies alone. Is that clear?" Eiren asked the four of them.

All four of them nodded in sync.

"Good. Cirno, you and Reisen shall patrol the southern quadrant of the city, one of you stick to the roofs, the other sticks to the street, got it?"

"Yes,Ma'am" replied both Cirno and Reisen.

"Good. Rin, you and Utsuho shall patrol the western quadrant, Utsuho on the roofs, you on the street."

"Right." replied Rin with a nod."

"Good. If you encounter resurgence forces, report in immediately for orders. Dismissed," ended Eiren as she briskly turned around and walked into the depths of the laboratory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a minute of walking into the depths of the laboratory, Eiren turned around to see Satori standing behind her.

"Don't you have work to attend to as well, Satori?"

Satori sighed to herself and crossed her arms, " You did not tell them to ask people to join our forces if they had the chance."

"And you know why."

"That doesn't change the fact that we are severely undermanned for people that can actually combat non-humans like ourselves. The government's human forces, while numerous and well trained, just cannot hold up against most Youkai!"

"You think I don't know this, Satori! I'm trying my best to outfit our human and our non- human forces here, I only have so much time to do things."

"…..and you want me to go out today to try to get more to join us."

"Yes."

"Few will trust me because of what I am."

"Regardless, you will be able to tell if someone would be willing in a matter of seconds, it should speed things up. Even if you just get one person, we will be better off than before."

"Very well," sighed Satori as she turned and left the laboratory, leaving Eiren to her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patchouli Knowledge stared at the estimates for both the amount of money and time it would take to fix the museum's main hall. Almost ten thousand dollars and almost two weeks to fix it. Just how hard did Flandre hit Utsuho?

It did not matter really, the museum had more than enough funds to fix the damages, the JDSI even said they would pay for damages, which she had declined. From everything she had seen the day before, and from the sound of what Marisa had seen, the JSDI was severely low on people who could challenge the Resurgence. The other thing that worried her was Flandre. Before the border fell, she had been getting so much better dealing with people that she was often going to the human village without causing a problem. She even helped Keine protect it once as well. And now she was murdering people indiscriminately, probably on her sister's orders. Just what was Remi thinking?

It may be time to rethink where she stood in this conflict. If Remilia is willing to go so far as to destroy all the work she put into helping her sister, then something was wrong, and she needed to figure out what was going on. To do that however she would need far more information.

And she knew just where to get it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Lucky Rabbit Casino was the biggest casino in all of Japan. Almost fifty city blocks square, it was a massive building, larger than the museum could ever hope to be. As soon as she entered, she was assaulted by the building's massive lighting and the large quantity of tuxedo clad men and bunny suit clad women that worked there. Ignoring any questions from the workers and by the multitude of gamblers that tried to talk to her, Patchouli went straight to the far end of the main hall to the customer service counter. The customer service counter was the most empty place in the entire building. Only one man in a bright pink tuxedo complete with pink rabbit ears sat with his legs up on the counter while slowly bobbing hi head in sync with the casino's music.

Looking up, the man noticed her before she could speak. " Good evening, miss."

"Good evening."

"You look like quite the rich and capable lady. Would you like me to set you up in one of the VIP rooms, maybe?" he asked as he threw his legs down off the counter and stood up with excellent fluidness.

"That won't be necessary. I have a meeting with the head manager. My name is Patchouli Knowledge."

Hearing this, the man began poking the touchscreen in front of him, " Ah yes, so you do, Miss Knowledge. Please forgive my rudeness. I shall unlock the elevator for you. Just go right up to the top floor." The man finished with a bow as he gestured to his right where a small elevator was tucked into the wall.

As she entered the elevator and began ascending she realized the elevator was an exterior one, and it gave a wonderful view of the mountains. Something about it seemed like overcompensation though. Guess Tewi liked showing off.

As the elevator stopped and she got out, this fact was doubly confirmed. Tewi's office was ridiculous. The roof was almost thirty feet high, vaulted in a style that almost looked like the inside of a cathedral. The walls and ceiling where bright gold and silver, with only small lights built into very specific points. The floors were covered in various thick carpets of varying colors, all of them gold edged and heavily embroidered. As she walked down the long room and came to the only desk, she noticed two more things. The desk was made of solid white oak, and behind it was a large white leather chair, turned away from her and looking out the window. The chair quickly turned to reveal Tewi sitting in it, wearing a white suit very similar to Patchouli's.

"I was surprised when you called yesterday and asked to meet me of all people, Patchouli," Tewi stated quickly.

"Yes well, I need information."

"I run a casino."

"That is the biggest in the country. You're an economic powerhouse. I'm sure you keep your ears to the ground, yes?"

"More like in the air, I don't like getting my ears dirty. But yes, I do hear quite a bit and am well informed. What do you want to know?"

"Current events on the conflict."

"I need a more specific answer than that."

"I need to know what's happening with the Resurgence and maybe the Protectorate as well."

Tewi closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and hopping off her chair and over the desk in one quick movement. Now standing in front of Patchouli she looked up to her with a slightly grim look. "I have enough information to make the government cry, but I doubt you will like any of it. Do you still wish to know it?"

"Yes. I must know what Remi is up to and why she is doing what she is."

"Very well then, I'll start there. Follow me," Tewi said as a section of the wall itself opened up and they stepped through it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marisa groaned awake and fell off her couch as she heard a knock at her door. Grudgingly she got up and walked over to the door, and slowly opened it.

"Hello, Marisa."

"Reimu?"


End file.
